


Briefing

by FrankiValerie



Series: Caleb is Canon [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caleb - Freeform, F/M, Jack - Freeform, Jaleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Alternate universe Jalebbecause I love them /that/ much!





	Briefing

The shuttle right back to the Normandy was just as much of a headache as the one to Illium.  There was no bickering this time; instead Jack and Miranda were painfully silent.  Of course Shepard didn’t miss the looks between Jack and Caleb.  The two barely kept their eyes off one another. 

It wasn’t until they were cleared of the Normandy’s airlock that Caleb finally tore his eyes away from Jack, looking around the ship as Shepard and Miranda lead the two through to the briefing room.  He was the first to break that silence, “Nice ship… Cerberus really spares no expense, huh..” 

“Of course not, we strive for--” Miranda started, but Shepard interrupted. 

“The Normandy was originally an alliance ship.  Collaborative human-turian design.  Cerberus just rebuilt it after it was destroyed 2 years ago.” 

Miranda frowned at him, “Cerberus added some features in the rebuilding.  And you’re right, no expense was spared.  Our mission is a number one priority.” 

Caleb’s eyes scanned his surroundings as he followed, pausing just outside the briefing room and waited until Jack entered before him, giving her a warm smile as she passed him.  

“And while you’re here, Mr Ortez, the mission is your number one priority as well.” Miranda’s voice cut into a fantasy that was forming in his mind and he frowned as he looked to her.  She frowned right back, “do you understand?” 

His jaw hardened, “Yeah, I got ya… you wanna fill me in on a few more details? You were pretty vague in our vid call.” 

“It was necessary. I can’t trust your comm links.” she shifted her weight and put her hands on her hips, “human colonists are being abducted.  We’ve been investigating the abductions and discovered that the Collectors are behind them.” 

Shepard stepped toward the console on the far side of the table, tapped a couple times and brought up a vid, playing on loop, of collectors and colonists in stasis.  Caleb watched it loop a few times, hardly able to believe his eyes, “Shit I thought those things were a myth… made up to get colony kids like me to behave…” 

“They’re real alright.  And more technologically advanced than we are.” he tapped at the console again and more footage played, “These are the collectors we fought on Horizon… and these” the vid paused on something that looked almost human - but it’s skin was blue and it’s wide, staring eyes glowed from its gaunt face, “are husks.  Which makes us think that the collectors are working with the reapers.” 

Caleb’s face dropped at the sight and a hundred questions raced through his mind.  He looked to Jack, who was watching him closely, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.  Suddenly she didn’t look so glad that he was here… 

She remained silent as Shepard and Miranda explained all they had learned so far, as much of their plan as he needed to know, and answered as many of his questions as they could.  

“So… if there are no more questions, I think we should find you somewhere to stay, Mr Ortez.” Shepard gave a warm yet careful smile.  

Caleb winced, “Yeah quit it with the ‘Mr Ortez’ shit, Shepard, just call me Caleb.”

The Commander nodded, “Alright. Glad to have you aboard, Caleb.” 

“Crews quarters are on deck 3,” Miranda noted, meeting Caleb’s eyes with a small smile, “You’ll be able to find a bed in there. I can show you where--” 

“Where are you staying, J?” He interrupted and looked to Jack with a frown of concern.

Jack smirked, glancing to Miranda who was obviously put out at being cut off, “Subdeck, under engineering.” 

Caleb smirked, “Dark, quiet and hard to find, right? Fuck, you never change.” he looked to Shepard then, smile falling slightly, “It alright if I stay next to Jack? She’s why I’m here, after all.” 

Shepard looked between the two, then to Miranda whose brow furrowed in her discomfort at the idea - a sign which clearly went right over the Commander’s head: he shrugged, “I don’t see any problem with that.” 

Jack grinned and pushed off the wall, moving to Caleb and grasping his arm, eagerly leading him out, “Come on, C, let me show ya around.” 


End file.
